


Foot Fast

by PaperFox19



Category: Sonic X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Furry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Peeping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Chris walks in on something between Sonic and Knuckles. It’s beyond amazing, top it off getting caught while peeping.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Chris Thorndyke, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Thorndyke
Kudos: 14





	Foot Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Foot Fast

Chris walks in on something between Sonic and Knuckles. It’s beyond amazing, top it off getting caught while peeping.

-x-

“Ohhhhh Sonic!”

Chris was jolted awake. A loud moan woke him up.

“Ahhh ah ah ah ah!” The boy blushed. He got out of bed, bare feet touching the floor as he made his way out of the room. Following the moans, his cheeks got hotter as he felt a stirring in his loins.

He snuck down to the living room, taking a peek around the corner. His eyes widened at what he saw. Now Chris may have been human but he didn’t have a normal life. He had a handful of anthros staying at his house. Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, and Knuckles who was only visiting. Now they were naked all the time, Chris knew that, but this this was different.

When the boys got aroused their cocks and balls came out. It seemed they lost their shoes as well and stood in their bare feet. Chris cupped his crotch as he eyed their bare feet and their furry balls (gulp) and their big cocks.

Chris’ own rod was at most 4 inches but his anthro friends were huge! Sonic’s cock was human in shape, blue with a pink tip. Knuckles was the same way human in shape, red but he had a foreskin covering most of the pink head. Tails same way, with his cock matching the color of his fur, but with a pink tip. All of them had furry balls. Sonic was the biggest at 11 inches, Tails was 10 inches, and Knuckles was 9 inches but he was the thickest of the three.

Tails was currently mia at the moment, and the sexy noises was coming from Knuckles and Sonic. Knuckles was lying naked on the floor, feet up in the air with Sonic standing over him.

He held the red anthro by his ankles. His big blue foot between his legs. “Ahh Sonic please!”

“What’s wrong Knuckles don’t tell me one little foot is enough to make you cum?” he ran his foot back and forth. Knuckles moaned as the foot trapped his cock against his abs.

It moved back and forth, his red length sliding along the sole of Sonic’s foot. His heel brushed his balls making him moan and shudder, his nuts bouncing and jiggling. His poor cock couldn’t escape the friction, his foreskin sliding back and forth over the head. When his cock head was exposed, he used his toes to either squeeze the tip or used his big toe to rub the slit.

Back and Forth Back and Forth Back and Forth Back and Forth Back and Forth Back and Forth Back and Forth

Knuckles’ legs spasmed but the blue anthro held him still. He fisted the ground writhing in the pleasure. “I can feel you twitching, how about faster?” he quickened his pace.

“Ahhhhh!”

BackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForthBackandForth

Knuckles drooled, his pre didn’t stand a chance. “Hah hah, Sonic gonna cum!”

“Do it baby!” he increased the speed even more.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he came…hard! His semen shooting clear over his head, the first five ropes launching past him and hitting the floor behind him. As his stream died down he splattered his face, three shots to the face, three to the chest, two to the abs, the rest soaking Sonic’s feet and covering his crotch.

Knuckles licked his lips tasting his own cum. “Fuck Knuckles, that was hot.” Sonic leaned forward and licked Knuckles’ sweaty feet.

Their feet were sensitive on a good day, but after orgasm…

Knuckles whimpered and mewled as Sonic dragged his tongue across the left foot and then the right. He moved up to his big toe and sucked on it. “S-s-sonic!”

His body writhed in pleasure and his hard wet cock throbbed against his foot. “Hard again, want another round?” he asked and then dragged his tongue from the heel, across the sole to his pads.

Knuckles moaned, nodding his head. Sonic began again, rubbing the male’s cock and balls and Knuckles went into another fit of howling.

Chris blushed, his penis was hard and rubbing against the inside of his pants. This wasn’t the first time he’d gotten an arousal, it had happened more than ever since Sonic came into his life.

His toes wiggled on the cool floor, one hand slipped under the waistband of his night pants, the other rose under his shirt. He panted as he stroked his cock, it was already soaking wet. His other hand played with his nipple, caressing the perky bud as he watched the show. ‘Sonic…Knuckles…’ he chewed on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Sonic!” Knuckles howled as he came. Sonic pulled off so his dick snapped up and he came pelting the bottom of Sonic’s foot. You couldn’t even see the blue underside of his foot, completely coated in the red anthro’s seed.

Chris let out a moan along with his howl and he jizzed himself, his seed soaking his crotch. His body trembled, toes curling from the orgasm.

“Making you cum has got me all messy, you need to clean them up.” He shifted and Knuckles obeyed, licking the sole, lapping with seed.

He ran his tongue along the heel, tasting the mix of sweat and cum. Knuckles moved to the sole, tracing the wrinkles at the bottom of his foot. He cleaned him across his pads to his toes licking between them.

Once his foot was clean, he switched them. While no cum on the other foot there was sweat and the smell was too delicious to resist. He greedily lapped at the blue anthro’s foot, all while swimming in his smell. He sniffed and licked, his lips curved in a grin.

Sonic chuckled. His cock was still hard and ready for some action, he was going to fuck Knuckles senseless but then he smelled the smell of cum, but it wasn’t his anthro friend. ‘I see we have a visitor.’

He vanished, Knuckles whining at the loss. Chris was suddenly grabbed from behind and brought out onto the scene. “Look it here Knuckles, we got ourselves a little peeper.” he zipped around him stripping the boy in a flash.

Chris gasped as he was naked, his cum soaked crotch glistening. “I’m sorry!”

“You don’t look sorry.” Knuckles brought his foot up and Chris moaned. The red foot caressed his penis, the heel brushing his sensitive balls.

“Ahhh!” The boy moaned, bucking against Knuckles’ foot.

“Oh come on Knuckles I think he’s sorry.” he spread the boy’s cheeks exposing his twitching pucker. Sonic traced a finger around his entrance. “Aren’t you?” he purred and nibbled on his ear.

“Y-y-y-y-yes!”

“Next time you won’t peep, you’ll be a good boy and ask us properly.” his finger pushed in and the boy moaned.

“Yes! Yes I promise.” he bucked and shook. Behind him Sonic’s probing fingers, in front of him Knuckles’ big red foot grinding against him.

“Alright Knuckles, on all fours.”

“Aww come on!” Knuckles pouted.

“Do it fast, or you could leave?” Sonic added a second finger, and stretched the boy’s hole.

Knuckles obeyed and got on all fours. With his free hand Sonic reached around and raised Knuckles up by his tail. His plump red ass and tight pink pucker was before Chris. “Fill his hole Chris.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, do it and I’ll fuck you to.” he added a third finger and Chris moaned. Sonic helped him line up behind Knuckles, his wet penis getting closer and closer till the tip rubbed between the red cheeks.

Knuckles had certainly taken much bigger dicks before. So Chris’ tiny human rod would be no trouble. “Here we go.” he lined him up. Sonic rammed his fingers into Chris, and thrust him into Knuckles.

Both males moaned. Big dicks or small ones Knuckles loved getting fucked. Sonic moved his fingers and Chris followed suit, fucking Knuckles hard and fast.

Chris was in heaven, he always thought he’d be a pure bottom, but topping felt great. Knuckles’ ass was so tight, hugging his penis with every thrust.

Knuckles was skilled, his hole relaxing with each thrust in and clenching with each pull out. The red anthro ass was milking the human’s rod.

Chris was so high on pleasure he didn’t even feel Sonic remove his fingers. He lined up his big blue cock and began to push in. The human boy moaned stilling his thrusts balls deep inside the red anthro.

Sonic didn’t do slow, he filled the boy’s ass up, and soon had his big balls smacking against Chris’. His belly was stretched, he could feel his erection. “You like being filled buddy?”

“Oh yes!”

“Knuckles does to, so let’s fuck him together.” Sonic held the boy’s hips and pulled him out of Knuckles, once only the tip was in, he pulled out of Chris till only the tip was in and…

THRUST!

He slammed his hips forward, and thrust him into Knuckles. All three moaned and Sonic grinned. He began to move them like this, going at high speed. For Knuckles he felt the speed, as Chris slammed into him. His ass turned a darker shade of red.

Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust, Thrust

Chris couldn’t take it, the speed the fucking Sonic filled him so well, and every thrust brought the blue anthros big balls smacking into his smooth human ones. The friction, the heat, the speed, oh it was amazing.

He let out a soundless cry and came. He flooded Knuckles’ ass, pumping his seed deep inside him. He coated the male’s inner walls with hot sperm. Knuckles shivered, and found his own release, had Sonic not been gas peddling him and licking his feet earlier he wouldn’t have came so easily.

After two orgasms and tons of teasing Knuckles was hot and bothered and he got pushed over the edge another time. He painted the ground with seed.

Sonic wasn’t so easily sated either, but he was horny and his cock was aching. So he gave a few more high speed thrusts into Chris’ clenching heat, and climaxed.

Even’s Sonic’s cum was fast shooting and filling him to the brim in seconds. Sonic sighed and groped the boy’s ass feeling his hole clench around him.

He pulled his still hard dick free.

Chris’ spent dick slipped from Knuckles’ hole. “Did he fill you up good?”

“Yeah he did.” Sonic sat on the couch, and wagged his dick. Knuckles climbed up and brought his cum filled hole over the blue anthros dick and sank down getting filled proper.

“Thanks Chris, his ass always feels amazing when it’s full of cum.” Chis collapsed, his legs felt like jelly, but he was able to roll over their big feet right in front of his face, their musk washing over him.

The boy began to lick their feet. Going from Knuckles to Sonic, red, blue, red, blue, both delicious, both big. He licked their heels, their souls, and the anthros even bent their feet so he could lick their pads and toes. He even managed to suck on Sonic’s big toe.

“Aww Knuckles can we keep him.” he asked toying with the red anthro’s nipples

Knuckles was drooling. He managed a nod and Chris smiled. He didn’t think his life could get any better. Then bam he was in an orgy with Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and even Espio.

Blue feet, Red feet, Yellow feet, Black feet and even Purple feet, he worshiped them all. Kissing, licking, even nipping a little, dancing between their toes, and even sucking on each of their big toes.

Each one of the anthros gave him a foot job, making him jizz and he had to lick his own cum off each male’s foot. Some were nice and just rubbed him, others were rough squeezing him with their toes, teasing his piss slit with their big toes.

Chris got to top everyone but Sonic, he was the alpha after all. He pumped everyone with cum, and got them ready for Sonic’s high speed fucking.

The room smelled of sex and manliness. Not to mention the aroma of sexy bare feet. “Damn Sonic, can we borrow this kid?” Espio asked.

“Not a chance.” He kissed the boy who cuddled up to the blue anthro.

End


End file.
